PuccaWish ListChristmas Challenge!
by chiheerios
Summary: Pucca's Christmas List for a challenge!
1. Kind Words

**-_-Christmas Challenge-_-Holiday Wish List**

Ch. 1~Kind Words

The halls of Sooga Middle School were abuzz! The annual Christmas concert was tonight!

"Oh my gosh! Pucca! You're the main act! Ooh! Singing "Winter Wonderland"!" Ching squealed.

"Yay!" Pucca smiled. She saw Garu come up the hall with Abyo. She rolled her eyes at the girls who fluffed their hair and added an extra layer of lipgloss when they walked by.

"Hello Ladies." Abyo smiled. Ching giggled quietly.

Garu examined the list. "I'm…3rd act. Not bad."

Abyo looked too. "What? I didn't get in! Why the…."

"Maybe it's because you threw your shirt in the directors face!" Pucca said.

Abyo nodded, thinking about the idea.

"Pucca got the main act!" Ching blurted.

They looked at Pucca. She ducked her head a little bit.

"That's…..NOT FAIR!" Abyo exclaimed. "What are you even doing?"

"Singing" she replied.

"Oh. Everyone does singing!"

"So?"

"You must be pretty darn good then Pucca."

She beamed.

That night~

Right after Garu's act, Pucca went up. She felt like she was going to barf.

"Sleigh Bells ring….are you listening?

In the lane-snow if glistening

A beautiful sight

We're happy tonight

Walking in a winter wonderland~

Gone away is the bluebird

Here to stay -is a new bird.

He sings a love song

As we roll along

Walking in a winter wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman

Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say are you married

We'll say no man

But you can do the job while your in town-

Later on, we'll conspire

As we dream by the fire

To face unafraid

The plans that we've made

Walking in a winter wonderland."

*lots of claps….lots of them….a lot…*

Pucca walked off stage, dizzy and still nervous from singing.

"Yay!"

"Good Job!"

"Muy Bein!"

She went towards Garu. "Good." he said. She smiled.

"You're the best!" He hugged her but…*blechgu* Pucca barfed…all over him…she was still nervous.


	2. Best Gift You Could Imagine

**Pucca-Christmas Challenge-Wishlist**

Ch. 2~Gift Exchange (Ice Skate Drama, Injuries, and Mistletoe)

It was almost time for the annual gift exchange on Christmas Eve at the Goh Rong. Everyone in town had to buy something for someone and Garu had gotten Pucca. How would he know what a girl obsessed with him would want for Christmas?

He decided to ask Ching. Snow began falling, covering the almost 1 foot of it already on the ground. He pulled on a hat and trudged through the snow.

A bit later, Garu reached the ice skating pond where he saw Ching and Pucca skating. Ching wasn't as good as Pucca, the one doing flips and spins with a skating partner. Garu felt tense as he watched the other guy lift up Pucca by the waist, over his head and back onto the ice. She was giggly, spinning around on the ice like a ballerina.

"Ching!" he yelled. She looked up and skated over. "Hey Garu."

"Who's that guy?" he asked.

"With Pucca? That's Chan. And that girl over there? That's his sister, Emiko."

Garu nodded. He didn't like the way Chan was with Pucca. "What does Pucca want for Christmas?"

"Um….new roller skates, a jump rope, dancing shoes…"

"Dancing shoes?"

"You didn't know she dances? That's why she's such a good skater, on ice or street. It's like ballet on ice. I think it's graceful."

"Oh."

"Garu, she also wants a charm bracelet and a gold necklace!" Ching said.

"Okay."

Garu was going to go to the Goh Rong. He lingered a few moments, watching Pucca "dance on ice", but when he saw her un-lace her skates. He ran to the Goh Rong.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Garu quickly took a seat at the Goh Rong. Pucca came in a few minutes later, cheeks rosy red from the cold. She put her skates upstairs and came back down. Her face was still flushed.

"Hi Garu. What do you want to eat?" she asked. He could tell that she was trying to impress him a little bit by the way she smiled at him.

"Ja-Jang noodles." he said promptly. She nodded, running off toward the kitchen. Less than a minute, she was back, balancing 5 plates of noodles, 4 on her arms and one on her head. She slid one off her arm, smiled, and went toward the other customers, sliding around with grace.

As she went toward the kitchen, she sighed happily. He had the perfect gift idea!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pucca and Ching decided to go sledding down a hill. Dressing up in heavy coats, scarves, gloves, and hats, the two pulled their sleds to the big hill in the meadow.

Lots of other people from Sooga were there too. Dada, Ring Ring, some of the maidens, Abyo, Garu…

"Let's go Ching!" Pucca exclaimed after she'd made a ramp. She scrambled back up the hill. Taking her sled, she ran jumped onto it and few off the ramp.

"Hahahah! This is awesome!" Pucca screamed. She stood up, jumped and sat back down on her sled.

Ching landed next to her. "Let's go again!"

Pretty soon, people were taking turns using it. That's when things got ugly. Someone landed on Pucca's ankle.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Ching ran over. "Pucca, what happened?"

"Dada landed on my ankle!" she wailed. "I can't move it!"

A few concerned people came to help. Using Ching and Santa (who was hoping to get free noodles) for assistance, the 3 got to the Goh Rong where a doctor was called.

"It's twisted pretty bad so I'd recommend using crutches for a few days to avoid putting pressure on the foot. Remember to put ice on it. It should heal in a few days." he bandaged it up and left.

"So, can I have some noodles?" Santa asked.

Meanwhile Garu told Abyo his gift idea.

"G-G-GREAT!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Christmas Eve~Gift Exchange**

People had been exchanging gifts. Pucca presented Abyo with unbreakable nun chucks. (he'd find a way to break them).

Ching had gotten Garu a new sword.

Then Pucca said "I didn't get a gift"

Then Garu went up to her and handed her a box.

She tore open the package. "Ooh! A charm bracelet!" Thanks!" She hugged him.

Then he took out another box and handed it to her.

She tore it open, smiled slyly, and held a sprig of mistletoe above her head and kissed him.


End file.
